The proposed five year investigation has two aims: (1) to determine the effects of a group empowerment intervention on social support seeking and satisfaction, coping, depressed mood, and safe sex maintenance among Puerto Rican HIV+ gay men (Study l), and (2) to describe the process and psychosocial status of Puerto Rican HIV+ heterosexual women (Study 2). Study l with HIV+ gay men will test for the effects of a 12-session (3 months) empowerment group intervention on changes in the ways of coping with HIV stressors, increases in disclosures of HIV+ status, decreases in depressed mood, increases in number of sources of social support, and changes in emotional responses to HIV/AIDS loss. Also, the intervention will promote changes in sexual practices: increase in the number of times that they have safer sex with primary and casual partners and decreases in unsafe sexual encounters, and increases in self-efficacy for condom use. 300 HIV+ Puerto Rican gay men will be recruited and randomly assigned to either group empowerment and two control conditions: a wait list and social contact control condition. Relapse to unsafe sex will be performed 12 months after the intervention. Study 2 with HIV+ heterosexual women will explore and describe stressful situations that they encounter after being diagnosed as HIV+. We will identify how these women uniquely cope with HIV belated stressor. in addition, a descriptive psychosocial profile and the perceived needs and resources of these women will be gathered by means of a questionnaire. Focused groups will be also conducted with these thirty women. Transcribed tapes of these meetings will be submitted to content analysis in the following areas: social impact of HIV+ or HIV- children; and how HIV has affected their options about future pregnancies and reproductive rights. Both studies are an attempt to respond to the current dearth of knowledge on how HIV affects Puerto Ricans and Latino groups in general, given their extraordinarily high HIV seroprevalence rates.